Azulaang Wedding
by MariaBlue4863
Summary: When the solar eclipse happens, Azula confronts Aang about- what's this?- an engagement! How is this possible! Could this be a whacked up dream, or is this a real nightmare come true? Azulaang, Ty Lokka, a little "Zutara" moment, and a dash of Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Aangie," said a very familiar voice. Aang turned around to see Azula, standing in front of the door.

"Azula!" he cried. "What do you- How did you- When did you- Why are-" Azula just laughed at Aang's reaction.

"You're so funny when you don't complete questions," she said. Was it just Aang, or was Azula _not_ attacking him this time?

"Why are you here?" he said finally. Azula smiled and laughed again.

"Oh, silly, don't you remember? We got betrothed a month ago in Ba Sing Se. Sound familiar?" she asked. Had she lost her mind? Why would Aang betroth _Azula_? This is what really happened: the same month Azula was talking about, Sokka and Aang were having some tea at their temporary apartment.

"Hmm. Good tea, Sokka," Aang said.

"Thanks, buddy. I had an extra ingredient in it," Sokka said. Aang set his cup down on the table, and headed to the door.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" Toph bellowed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while," answered Aang.

"Okay," Sokka said.

"Be safe, Aang," advised Katara.

"Whatever," Toph said. Aang had already closed door before he heard Toph's rude comment.

"Oh, Toph, you're cute when you're mean!" Sokka said.

"Sokka," Katara said, "what's the extra ingredient you put in the tea?" Sokka slowly pulled out a cactus from the Si Wong Desert. "Sokka!"

"I can't help it! This stuff is so addicting!" Sokka cried.

"Congrates, Sokka," Toph said, sarcastically, "You've reached a new level of stupidity."

"What?" Sokka said.

"She means with Aang on cactus juice, he could- he could- I don't know!" Katara cried. She headed angrily to the door with her water pouch properly secured ay her waist.

"Where are _you_ going?" Sokka demanded.

"I'm gonna go look for Aang before something bad happens to him," she said. In her anger, she slammed the door so hard that the whole apartment shook. Meanwhile, Aang strayed, unfortunately, in the Earth King's territory, and that's where "the Kyoshi Warriors", a.k.a. Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula, were…


	2. Chapter 2

Azula was waiting out in front of the Earth King's palace, waiting for Ty Lee and Mai, wherever they were. "Where are they?" she mumbled to herself. Then she saw Aang, walking around in front of the stairs. "Well, well, look who it is," she said. She pulled out a green sack, rushed down to where Aang was, covered his head with the sack, grabbed him, and dragged him into hers, Ty Lee's, and Mai's apartment. Just to make sure he didn't Airbend or fight, Azula had tied him up.

"Hey, what's going on? Take this sack off my head, you…" Aang mumbled. Sad to say, but the cactus juice was now setting in. Azula took off the sack, and had cleaned off the make-up.

"Hello, there. I hope you've made yourself… comfortable?" she said, staring him straight in the face. For some, strange reason, Aang's eyes were narrowed and seemed to be staring into Azula's. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Your eyes are sooooo pretty," Aang said. Azula was confused; was Aang really in love with her, or was he trying to persuade her to let him go?

"Nice try, Avatar, but I'm not letting you go," Azula said.

"Your voice is like a chorus of a thousand angels singing," Aang sighed. All of a sudden, Azula seemed to like the way this was going.

"You really think so?" Azula asked. No one had told her that before, not even Aang. He nodded his head.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life, even during our fights," Aang said. Was he playing games, or was he really saying this? Azula narrowed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Hmm. All right. I suppose I could let you go," Azula said. She walked over to Aang and untied him. Then, he gave her the floral necklace he made for Katara as an engagement ring to Azula. She guided Aang to the door, and said, "Hey, wait a minute. Before you go, could you tell me what was your name again?"

"Aang," he said. He laughed. It seemed to be that love-struck type of laugh. He skipped away, not taking his eyes off Azula.

"I hope we meet soon," she whispered. Her hand enclosed around the necklace, and sighed as she walked back in the apartment. Aang walked down the street. Katara saw Aang, silently snuck up on Aang, grabbed a pan, and hit Aang with it. He fell down unconscious, and Katara, scooped him up, and walked away with Aang in her arms.

"Please forgive me, Aang," Katara whispered. She wept softly, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara opened the door to the apartment with the unconscious Aang still in her arms. Sokka looked up, alarmed, and said, "What happened to Aang, Katara?"

"I found Aang in the Upper Ring, wandering around, and I…" her voice trailed off. She set Aang down, pulled out a blanket, and covered Aang with it.

"What did you do to him?" Sokka demanded.

"I… I… conked him on the head with a pan," Katara choked. She was crying for what she did.

"Katar- Katara?" a weak voice whispered. Katara jerked her head, and saw Aang, awake and well. "Wh-Why are you crying?"

"I- I- I was just worried you were…" She didn't want to say "dead", but it made a great cover. She began crying, just for thinking about Aang being dead. Aang hugged her comfortingly, but Katara had an uncomfortable feeling inside of her.

"Aang, I think you'd better lie down," Katara said finally. Aang groaned, and placed his hand on the place where Katara conked him.

"What hit me?" he asked. Sokka and Katara looked at each other. What should Katara do: tell Aang the truth, or lie?

"I found you unconscious in the Upper Ring. You know, to make sure you were okay on your walk," Katara said. Aang smiled at her.

"Well, thanks, Katara. That was very thoughtful of you," Aang said. Katara smiled weakly, and turned away to hide her face twisted with guilt. Aang laid back down, and went back to sleep. Sokka guided Katara to talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?!" he hissed.

"I'm his friend, Sokka. If I told him the truth, do you know how he would feel?" Katara whispered.

"Better than lying to him! I mean, why lie?" Sokka growled.

"Because… Because… Because maybe I like him!" Katara said suddenly. She gasped, and covered her mouth. Sokka was shocked and interested about this secret.

"Oh, do you?" Katara wished she had never said anything. "What do you like about him?"

"Don't, Sokka."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Katara."

"No!"

"Tell me, or I'll tell Aang about your interesting secret."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, little sister."

"What's goin' on in here?" Katara and Sokka turned around to see Toph. Sokka grinned, walked over to Toph, whispered something to her, and stepped away. "Katara likes Aa-" Katara quickly ran over and covered Toph's mouth.

"Please don't tell Aang, Toph. I want to tell him myself," she whispered so soft so Aang wouldn't hear. Aang moaned, and tossed around where Katara placed him. As hard as it seems, when Katara knocked him out, he didn't remember anything that had happened to him, not even when he was on the cactus juice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now don't you remember?" Azula said. She walked up to Aang, pulled down the collar of her shirt just enough to show the necklace Aang gave her. Aang was shocked; did he really give her the special necklace he made for his gal pal to one of his enemies?

"I do," he sputtered. He'd be get busted if he said he didn't remember what happened.

"It's such a beautiful necklace," Azula said, letting go of her collar, and moved even closer to Aang, "but you have to keep your word. You promised to marry through this necklace. So tell me, Aangie, when shall we get married?" She put her arms around him, and moved in for a kiss, but Aang slipped through them. "Come now, Aang. Tell me."

"Azula, the only reason I got engaged with you was because I was on cactus juice!" he bellowed. He covered his mouth, but Azula just an idea how to be married.

"Say, Aang," she gestured, "don't you want some tea? You must be thirsty." She was up to something.

"Uh, no thanks, Azula," Aang said, "I must be-"

"Oh, come on. I insist," Azula said, guiding him to her room. "Now stay here while I prepare it," she said. She locked the door, and put the key in her pocket. She signaled for a servant to approach.

"Yes, Princess Azula?" he said, bowing to her.

"Get me the cactus from the Si Wong Desert, and get another servant to make a pot of tea, and put the cactus in the tea," she whispered.

"As you wish, Princess Azula," the servant said. He bowed, and walked away. Aang was going to marry her, whether he knew it or not. In Azula's room, Aang tried to make an attempt to escape, but the door was locked, and there were hardly any windows in there. If he tried to destroy the door, he would be caught again anyway. While she was waiting for the tea, Azula went to meet up with Ty Lee.

"Hi, Azula!" cried Ty Lee.

"Hello, Ty Lee," Azula said.

"What's up?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm planning on marrying the Ava- I mean, Aang."

"You are? Oh! You two might be the cutest couple ever!"

"How?"

"You're the most perfect, beautiful girl alive, he's, like, a cute, powerful boy. You're the one for him, not that Waterbending girl. She'll wanna wish _she_ was married to the Avatar."

"I love being the envy of people, even peasants."

"How are you planning to marry him?"

"Well, he says that he engaged me because he was on cactus juice. So if he's on cactus juice during our wedding, he won't say 'no'."

"So he'll marry blindly? That's genius, Azula!"

"I know."

"Princess Azula," said the servant that she told to get the cactus came running up to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The tea is ready and with cactus juice in it," he said.

"Good work. You may go now. If you will excuse me, Ty Lee, I'm off to have some tea with my future husband." She walked away with teapot in her hand, and headed to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Aang heard the door's lock _click_ing. He gasped, and quickly sat back down where he was. Azula stepped in the room, grinning. She quickly wiped off her sinister grin, and put on a happy, friendly smile. "Sorry it took so long," she said, putting down the pot, and poured the tea into two cups. The cactus juice won't affect her because of her twisted heart and her evil will.

"Uh, maybe I should go. It was nice meeting you again, but I have to go," Aang said quickly. He stood up, ran to the door, but Azula grabbed his left arm before he could open the door. He stared into her eyes, something inside him told to stay, or else he'd be dead. "Well, I suppose I could stay a little while longer," he sighed. Azula kept holding onto him, even when he sat back down. She knew he'd try to run away, but when he was on the cactus again, he wouldn't.

"So tell me," she began, handing Aang his tea, "who have you met that you think is crazy?" _You, of course!_ Aang thought. He shouldn't say that; otherwise, that'd be the last thing he'd say.

"King Bumi," said Aang. He sipped his tea; Azula grinned, she knew the cactus juice should sink in quick.

"Yeah. I don't how you met a lunatic like him," she commented, rolling her eyes just thinking of the crazy old man. "But is there something about me you like, perhaps, my amber eyes?" she asked. She saw Aang's pupils widen, and saw him smile a goofy smile.

"Yes. Your eyes like two sums taken from the sky, and placed upon a beautiful girl like you," Aang said. As strange it seems, but Azula giggled at this comment.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Tell me more."

"You have such the most beautiful brown hair than anyone ever had," Aang said. Azula finally let Aang's arm go.

"Never mind that stuff, Aang," she said. "When shall we be married?" She wanted the answer immediately.

"Oh, tomorrow at sunset, my dear! I think we've waited long enough," Aang exclaimed. Azula liked this a lot.

"Another cup of tea?" she said. If Aang were one of cactus juice, it would last for a little bit. But, if he had more than one, the affect would last longer.

"Yes, please," said Aang, holding out his cup. Azula would finally have the man, or boy in Aang's case, who seemed to like her.


	6. Chapter 6

Azula gave Aang some wedding clothes for him. She got dressed first in her wedding clothes, and then she let Aang get dressed in her room. Since he was still on cactus juice, he wouldn't make a futile attempt to escape. Azula wore a red dress with a pink veil while Aang wore a red suit with a red and black headband to hide his arrow. Azula kept giving the tea with cactus juice to make him delirious and foolish during their wedding. "Today's the day, Ty Lee," she said. Ty Lee was helping Azula get her veil on right. Since Azula always wore her hair the she always does, it made it harder for the veil to fit.

"Yeah. Just think: you and the most powerful guy alive, besides your father, will be husband and wife. You two will be the most powerful couple ever!" Ty Lee exclaimed. At last, Azula made another decision with the veil.

"You know what, Ty Lee? I'll manage without the veil," she said. She took it off, and gave it to Ty Lee. She picked up her bouquet of roses and headed to the courtyard. Zuko, unfortunately, was forced to attend to the wedding, but Sokka and Katara came to their own accord.

"Who's getting married?" Sokka whispered to Katara.

"I don't know. Azula's marrying _somebody_, but I don't know who," Katara whispered back. Aang walked down the isle, as a custom in regular weddings, and waited for Azula. "Aang?!" Katara hissed. Zuko looked up, and saw Aang, too.

"Why is she marrying _him_?" he growled. Ty Lee cart wheeled down the isle, saw Sokka, and plopped in the seat between him and Katara.

"Hey there, cutie!" she said. She put her arms around him, and sighed. She saw Katara, and pushed her out of her chair. "He's mine!" she hissed. Katara stood up, was about to Waterbend at Ty Lee, but was stopped by a sharp tug on her arm. It was Zuko.

"Don't make a scene here," he warned, and pulled her into the chair next to him. Sokka turned to Katara and mouthed, "Help me." Ty Lee nuzzled her head against Sokka's neck. Then, Azula began walking down the isle with Ozai. Just so that the wedding could be perfect, Azula said Aang's name was Kuzon. Katara clenched her fist in anger. There had to be something fishy about the wedding that didn't feel right to Zuko. The wedding began, and unfortunately, Aang and Azula both said, "I do".

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the abbot. Azula and Aang did so, but at that moment, the cactus juice _finally_ wore off! Aang tried to pull himself away, but Azula had her arms around him, which made it impossible to get away. Azula tossed the bouquet of flowers to the crowd, another custom in weddings, and Ty Lee caught it. She stared at Sokka and smiled, whose face turned pale.

"I'm getting outta here!" he said. Ty Lee was too quick for him, and blocked his chi.

"Not so fast, cutie! You and I will be married tomorrow!" she said. She picked him up, and pulled him back into his seat, cuddling up against him. Sokka cried, and Katara rolled her eyes. Azula began walking down the isle with Aang, and he tried to run, but she held onto him tightly.

"Help me!" he whispered to Katara as he passed by her. "Please help me!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Kuzon," Azula said, pulling him towards her and covered his mouth. Sokka looked up at Aang, and mouthed, "Help me, Aang." Aang got free of Azula's grip, and mouthed to Sokka, "Help _me_, Sokka." Azula dragged Aang back to her room, and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"How could Aang marry Azula?!" Katara demanded. She and Sokka walked over to Azula's room to interrogate Aang.

"He kept mouthing, 'Help me.' So he probably didn't willingly marry her," Sokka suggested. Azula's bedroom door opened up, and Aang was trying helplessly to get out of Azula's room.

"Get back in here, Aang!" Azula said, pulling hard on his arms.

"Help me, guys!" he cried. "Help m-" Azula already pulled him back in her room. A bunch of _bumps!_ and _crashes! _were heard in Azula's room. Katara and Sokka knew they _had_ to help their married friend. They pressed their ears against the door. This was what was they heard:

"Come on, Aang! Just kiss me again!" Azula said, chasing after Aang. She had been chasing him for three hours straight.

"N-no!" Aang cried, using his Airbending to run even faster. Back outside the room, Katara and Sokka still stood.

"We've _got _to do something about this," Sokka said.

"Hey there, Cutie!" a voice shrieked. Just then, Ty Lee tackled Sokka. She hugged him tightly that he could hardly breathe. "Where were you, Cutie? I was-"

"Sokka," he said.

"What?"

"My name is Sokka, not 'cutie'."

"Well, _Sokka,_ we gotta make plans for _our_ wedding." Ty Lee walked away with a stunned Sokka held tightly in her arms.

"Help me!" he cried. Ty Lee dragged him to the other corner before he could cry for help had it; she didn't care if Azula and Aang were kissing or not, she would talk to Aang one way or another. She opened the door just in time when Azula was trying to get Aang to kiss her. Azula was shocked; Aang was relieved.

"Azula, may I speak to Aang _privately_?" she demanded. Azula looked at her, then Aang, then Katara again.

"Fine," she said as she let Aang go. He fell softly to the floor.

"Thank you, Katara," Aang sighed. Katara smiled gently at him.

"Only five minutes, though," Azula said. She closed the door harshly, and left Aang alone with Katara. _Five minutes,_ Katara thought. She turned to face Aang, opened her mouth to talk, but Aang immediately got up, and hugged her.

"Katara, am I glad to see you!" he said. "Azula won't leave me alone! She wants me to kiss her ever since our marriage; I never leave the room because she knows I'll run away, and she always wants me to compliment her!" Katara's mouth was opened.

"What a freak!" Katara exclaimed.

"I know! Help me! What do I do?! Where's Sokka?"

"He's dealing with Ty Lee. She's planning on marrying him next." Aang stifled a laugh; it _did_ sound kinda funny.

"I kinda feel bad for him."

"Azula told me that Ty Lee has six older sisters that all look exactly like her."

"Oh my gosh. Poor Sokka." Katara and Aang both laughed, but were interrupted by Azula.

"Time's up," she said.

"But it's only been three in a half minutes!" complained Katara.

"OUT!" Azula demanded. Katara sadly walked out, and scowled at Azula as she passed her.

"Katara," Aang said, running after her, only to be stopped by a strong grip from Azula.

"Now that the little bender's away," she said. Aang backed away, and saw Azula lock her door once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Aang. Why are you so nervous? Just kiss me already!" Azula exclaimed. Aang shook his head, and backed away farther. Azula sighed, and took out some rope.

"What are you gonna do with that rope?" Aang asked. Azula roughly seized Aang by his shirt, shoved him in a chair, and began tying his left wrist.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but If you won't kiss me willingly," Azula said, "then I'll have to _make_ you kiss me." Aang tried to fight back, but Azula was quickly tying him down. When she was done, Aang's arms, legs, and even his chest were bound to the chair Azula forced him in.

"Azula," Aang said, "please untie me." She laughed, and sat on his lap, gazing into his eyes.

"If you want me to untie you," she said, "all you have to do is just kiss me."

"What?" Aang asked.

"One more kiss, Aang. Just one more kiss," she said. She held his face in her hands, and leaned in for a kiss. "Please, Aang?" she asked. What more could he do? He had to kiss her if he would ever be free from the chair.

"What the heck?" Aang said. He closed his eyes, puckered up for the horrible kiss with Azula, and finally their lips touched. Without warning, Aang woke up, screaming. Far away, back at Ozai's palace, Azula sat upright in her bed, slightly startled.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the matter, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I had the strangest dream!" he said. He touched his lips, thinking of the twisted moment when his lips and Azula's touched.

"If it was about me, I don't want to know," Sokka moaned. Katara picked up an acorn, and tossed it at Sokka. "OW!" he cried.

"No one asked you!" she yelled. She turned to Aang, smiled, and said kindly, "What was it about?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but I kinda dreamt that I married Azula," he said. Katara's face twisted with disgust; Sokka jumped up, and followed suit as his sister; and Toph was still asleep until she heard Aang's dream.

"You dreamed of what?!" screamed Sokka.

"Yeah, Aang. Why would you dream of you and Azula getting married?" Toph asked.

"Was there something you ate or drank last?" Katara asked.

"Well, I _did_ drink that tea Sokka made, but I don't know what was in it that could have made me dream a weird," Aang explained. Sokka grabbed his bag, and started running.

"Hold it right there, Sokka!" Toph shouted, trapping his feet with an Earthbending move. He shrieked, almost fell forward, and held the bag tightly in his hands.

"What's in the bag, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! What, do you think I'm hiding something? There's nothing in this bag I'm hiding!" he shouted quickly. Toph tugged on the bag while Katara held him down. "NO! NO, LET GO OF MY BAG!" he screamed. Toph tugged harder, and pried the bag out of his hands.

"Aha! Now let's see what's in here," she said, handing it to Katara. Sokka moaned as Katara opened the bag, reached in it, and pulled out a few cactuses.

"Sokka!" Katara cried. How long had her older brother had these cactuses?

"Is that what made have that weird dream?" asked Toph.

"I think so," Aang said. That had to be the real reason for the dream. Katara raised her eyebrow, thinking about the dream _she_ was having before Aang woke her up.

"I had a strange dream as well, but Azula joined us to teach Aang Firebending," she said. Aang jerked his head her direction.

"What happened after that?" he asked. Katara shuddered just thinking about it.

"I think you and Azula kissed," she whispered. Aang gasped, and wiped his lips with his headband as if they touched something poisonous.

"I dreamt that I was mauled by a million Ty Lees, and they were all trying to kiss me!" Sokka screamed. Aang and Katara turned around to face him, curling into a ball of fear.

"Um, okay. No one was asking you, but weird," Katara said.

"That's not weird, listen to this: I dreamt that I _could_ see, but everybody else _didn't_," Toph said. Everybody looked at each other, except Toph, in unison.

"We getting rid of the cactus juice?" Sokka asked.

"YES!" Katara and Aang shouted. Sokka bawled his eyes out when he watched all the cactus juice flow down the river. Aang couldn't help, but think about the dream kiss with Azula. He traced his lips, and still feel that icy feeling that was Azula. Miles away, Azula was thinking about the same kiss; those warm lips touching her stone-cold lips. She laid back down in her bed, pondering about the weird dream…


	10. Chapter 10

Azula wandered all around the pond at the palace, pondering still about her weird dream. Why couldn't she get that kiss out of her mind? There was something about the kiss that she never felt with Chan that she felt with Aang. Ty Lee cart wheeled toward her and said, "Morning, Azula!" She just walked on by. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow in confusion, and cart wheeled in front of Azula. "What's the matter, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Have you ever dreamt about the enemy, and falling in love with him?" Azula sighed.

"All the time! That Water Tribe boy is such a cutie! Who'd you dream about, the Avatar?" Ty Lee said. Azula raised her eyebrow, and nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"'Cause I dream about that super-cute Water Tribe boy every night!" Ty Lee giggled. "What was your dream all about?"

"Well, for starters, the Avatar proposed to me in Ba Sing Se, although he was on cactus juice when he did it. We got married, and then we kissed," Azula's voice trailed off when she said it.

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something: you and the Avatar are meant to be!" It could be, but that was impossible.

"Do you think that the Avatar and I really are meant to be?"

"Don't be so modest! He's the most powerful bender ever, plus the last Airbender, and you're the most perfect, most beautiful, and smartest girl alive!"

"What about that Water Tribe girl? She seems to be his weakness."

"She's just a friend. Besides, I think behind those battles and difficult situations, he has a burning passion for you."

"One problem: he's dead. How can we be together if he's dead?"

"You said that Zuko might be hiding something when you asked him if the Avatar could possibly still be alive."

"Of course! If the Avatar _is_ alive, he might come here. There was an invasion plan for the solar eclipse. When he comes, he'll get an unsuspected surprise. Thanks, Ty Lee."

"Happy to help!" Still, something was bothering Azula: the kiss. In the dream kiss, she felt something she never felt before: a hint of power. Something was burning her lips still; even though the whole thing was a dream. If she wanted to know what it was, she had to really kiss Aang in person.


	11. Chapter 11

Aang was dazed and confused. Of all the crazy things to dream, why him and Azula getting married?! He moaned and, occasionally, muffled his cries of anguish in bushes and Appa's itchy fur. Katara and Sokka looked at each other, wondering what to do. Katara signaled Sokka to talk to Aang, but he shook his head. Katara pulled out her water pouch, and whipped Sokka. Or at least, so little he was able to muffle his cry of pain. He straightened up, and walked to Aang. "Hey, Aang. You okay?" he asked. Aang jerked his head to Sokka, giving him the "crazy look".

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?! Of course I'm not okay!" screamed Aang. Katara shrank behind Appa, Toph burrowed herself in the ground, and Sokka laughed nervously, looking at Katara angrily, knowing that her idea was terrible to begin with.

"Maybe you need a therapy session, buddy?" Sokka suggested. Aang's eye twitched with anxiety. Sokka smiled weakly and said, "Perfect! Let's go!" He put a hand on Aang's shoulder, and guided him away from their camp. "So what's the problem, pal?"

"You know what's wrong! I can't stop thinking about Azula because of that tea you gave us all!"

"Rrrrrriiiiggggghhhhhtttt," Sokka said, frowning. He suddenly got an idea of how to make Aang feel better. "You know, _I've_ had crazy dreams of Ty Lee, even though I don't like her like that," he began, "and I don't know why I dream of her."

"Yeah right," Aang said, rolling his eyes.

"No! It's true!" Sokka exclaimed. "She's the first person I think of, for some reason, at night. I think of her after some of our fights. Ask Katara! She hears me at night when I dream of Ty Lee, right Katara?"

"Please, Sokka. _Don't_ drag me into this mess," Katara called over to the two.

"What's your point, Sokka?" Aang asked, flatly.

"I'm trying to say that maybe you could have thought about Azula after a fight, and that dream just came to mind. Ya know what I'm saying, Aang, pally-pal?" Sokka said. Aang thought about it. Listen to his pally-pal, or blame him?

"I suppose so, buddy pal," Aang commented.

"So we're cool?" Sokka asked nervously. Aang smiled; how could be mad at a friend?

"We're cool," said Aang. He and Sokka shook hands, and hugged each other in a brotherly manner. Katara sighed; she was relieved her sorta best friend wouldn't be freaking out because of her brother's mistake. Aang was relieved, but he kept thinking about Azula for some strange reason. Why was that?!


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord," Aang said. He Airbended the door down, ran inside the room, and found an unexpected surprise.

"So, you are alive after all," a pleased Azula greeted. Aang's eyes widened. "I had a hunch you survived. It doesn't matter; I've known about the invasion for months." Aang's eyes widened with horror, but then gained a cold, unfeeling stare.

"Where is he? Where's the Fire Lord?!" Aang demanded. Azula stood up, smirking.

"Hmm. You mean I'm not good enough for you?" she taunted. "You're hurting my feelings." She had to get one little kiss from Aang, just one! She wanted to feel such power surging through her lips.

"Stop wasting our time, and give us the information!" Sokka ordered. "You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

"And stick to the truth! I'll be able to tell if you're lying," warned Toph. What a waste of time. Azula was willing to call her Dai Li agents to take Sokka and Toph away so she could get Aang alone.

"Are you sure? I'm a very good liar," Azula said. "I am a 400 foot-tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings."

"Okay, you're good, I admit," Toph said after a pause. Then, without warning, she encased Azula in rock. "But you really outghta stick to telling the truth anyway." Azula smirked, and the casing was destroyed! Aang and Sokka stared in horror and Toph's eyes widened. How could that happen? She wasn't an Earthbender! Smirking still, Azula dusted herself off.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home a few souvenirs," she said triumphantly, as if to clue them in. Without warning, two men in black and green clothes dropped from the ceiling. There was something familiar about the clothing. Dai Li agents! Aang should have known they were still allies. "Dai Li agents." Aang sent a powerful blast toward Azula, but the traitorous men blocked it. However, they managed to bend the metal in the room to cuff Aang, Sokka, and Toph, who fell down.

"What the heck?!" demanded Toph. Azula smirked as she walked down to Aang.

"Take the girl away, put the silly warrior boy with Ty Lee, and leave the Avatar with me," she instructed. The Dai Li nodded, picked up Toph and Sokka, and left Aang and Azula alone. Aang was now scared.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" he asked fearfully. Azula picked him up, walked over to her "throne", place Aang there, and sat on his lap.

"As I'm sure you know already, I had a dream of us getting married," she began. "I've been thinking I should make it come true." Aang's eyes got wide.

"W-W-Why?" he asked. "It was all a dream. So why bother making it a reality?" Azula smirked.

"I think that it's a sign saying you and I were made for each other," she said. "Plus, I've been fascinated with you for a while. So I want to marry you." Aang narrowed his grey eyes.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

"Then I'll your friends executed right before your eyes," she said. "The Waterbending peasant would be the first to go." Aang's eyes widened before he bowed his head. "I suppose I should be fair. I'll give until tomorrow to make your decision." Azula snapped her fingers and a Dai Li agent appeared and Azula stood up. "Lock the Avatar away with the rest of his friends," she said. "Don't let him out for any reason until I give you an order to do so." The agent nodded and grabbed Aang, throwing him over his shoulder while walking away. "Remember, Avatar," Azula called out. "You refuse, you watch your friends die."


	13. Chapter 13

Days had passed since Aang's capture and the Solar Eclipse. The young Avatar sat inside his metallic cell, creating tiny tornadoes and released them into the open space. He hated the fact Azula gave him two choices that resulting in him being away from his friends, even Katara. If he married Azula, he'd spent the rest of his life with a crazy girl only interested in his power and he'd never see his friends ever again. If he didn't, he'd lose all of them and then he'd be next. Well, if he died, he'd let the Fire Nation win the war and that was something he couldn't allow. Either way, he wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny.

Frustrated, Aang punched the wall, leaving a dent in it. He only wished Azula could give a choice that didn't involve his destiny being corrupted or being separated from his friends. He thought that maybe he could break himself and his friends out of the prison, but he quickly realized there would have been two problems: his friends would be heavily guarded by Dai Li agents and Sokka would have been somewhere else and Appa would probably be locked away as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by three Dai Li agents in the form of a triangle entering the room with Azula in the center. Aang narrowed his eyes and turned his back to his captor. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"I came here to see if you thought about what we've discussed," Azula said. She approached Aang and turned him around to face her. "I've given you plenty of time to think it over," she said. Uncomfortable, Aang began walking backwards and Azula began advancing towards him. When Aang collided into one of the walls, Azula pinned Aang firmly against the cold metal. "Remember your choices," she whispered. "You can either marry me and I'll let your friends go or you will be imprisoned here for the remainder of your life and your friends will be killed." Aang's lips quivered slightly and Azula's formed a smirk. "Well?"

"M-m-marry you," Aang whispered. Satisfied, Azula placed a cold kiss on Aang's warm cheek who shuddered at her touch.

"I knew that you'd say that," she said. She released Aang who slumped to the floor. "Oh, before I go, here's your lunch," Azula added, placing the food bowl on the floor and kicked it over to Aang. He picked it up and saw meat mixed in with rice and vegetables. He looked up at Azula in disgust. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"There's meat in here," Aang said.

"So?" asked Azula shrugging.

"I don't eat meat," Aang said. "I'm a vegetarian."

"So? Pick out the meat for all I care," said Azula walking out of the cell with the Dai Li agents. Aang let out a sad sigh, knowing his choice wasn't exactly the best. _At least Katara, Sokka, and Toph are safe now,_ Aang reminded himself. To him, that was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite the fact Aang had reluctantly agreed to marry Azula, he wasn't allowed out of his cell. Perhaps Azula hadn't trusted him enough to let him out of his cell without having to chase him. That brought up an interesting question in Aang's mind: when he was married to her, how would she make sure he wouldn't run off? Have the Dai Li hypnotize into thinking he was in love with her, have him locked up in their room, or him chained up with her? Whatever plan she had, Aang did _not_ want to find out. Without thinking, he banged on the door, yelling, "Azula! Azula, get down here! I have to ask you something really important!"

"Quiet in there!" snapped a Dai Li agent, hitting Aang's cell door hard enough to send him flying into his cell's opposite wall.

"What's all the racket down here?" a familiar voice demanded. Aang leapt to his feet and ran to the door, unwillingly smiling. He then wondered something: why on earth was he smiling? Azula's his _enemy_, for the spirits' sake! There's nothing about her to smile at! Remembering that made Aang's smile fade.

"The Avatar was banging on his cell door, possibly trying to escape," replied the Dai Li agent.

"I was not!" Aang protested. "I was trying to get Azula's attention so I could to talk to her!" Azula almost blushed; he wanted to talk to her? That was the first time she was caught off-guard by him and she liked it.

"Unlock this door," she ordered. The Dai Li agent looked at her in shock.

"But Princess-" he began.

"Now!" yelled Azula, shooting blue flame at him. Frightened, the Dai Li fumbled around for the keys in his pockets. When his rock glove met something metallic, he sighed and pulled the object out. Unfortunately, what he pulled out was not the key, but a small ring. As Azula's face turned red with anger, the Dai Li agent's turned white with fear. "Where is that?" Azula asked a dangerously calm voice.

"It's… an engagement ring I was holding onto," the agent replied sheepishly.

"And where did you get that from?" questioned Azula, losing her patience.

"I-I got it from… a craftsman," answered the nervous man. "I was planning on proposing to someone not worth mentioning right now."

"So this is_ your_ engagement ring?" Azula paraphrased, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Princess," said the man, looking very ashamed and embarrassed.

"You stupid Earthbender!" shouted Azula, snatching the ring and throwing it away. "What made you think it's alright to marry somebody when you're a part of an important job such as serving the princess?"

"Please, Princess!" the agent pleaded. "Do forgive me! I never meant for this to happen! It just did!"

"Get out of my sight!" demanded Azula. "Leave me your keys!"

"Yes, Princess!" said the Dai Li agent as he frantically ran off, clutching the ring tightly. Azula rolled her eyes as she scoffed, picked up the keys, and unlocked Aang's cell. When she opened the door, Aang stood in the cell, his gray eyes sparkling with an unusually large amount of happiness. The princess skeptically looked at her prisoner before she stepped inside.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" she questioned.

"I did," Aang said smiling sadly. "Could you at least allow me to see my friends?" Azula raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Well, when we're married, you're letting them go, remember?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I just want to tell them my last goodbye before our wedding and they have to go." Azula thought about this for a moment and suddenly thought of an idea.

"Very well, but I want you to decide how your friends shall spend the rest of their lives."

"Hold on! Why do _I_ have to decide their fates?" Aang cried. The young princess smirked at the angry Avatar.

"Would you prefer me to choose then?" Aang glared at her. "Trust me. What I would choose wouldn't be very pleasant for your friends. So which will it be?" Suddenly, all of Aang's anger melted as he hung his head in defeat.

"What are the options?" he finally asked. Azula reached out and patted the boy's hairless head as if he was a pet.

"That's what I wanted to hear," she said. "Your options are as follows: they can spend the rest of their miserable lives serving my family here, they can be sold as slaves to other fellow citizens here, they could stay here in the prison and die, or they marry my brother, Ty Lee, and Tom-Tom when he gets older. What will you choose for them, Aang dear?" Aang's eyes widened in fear; no matter what he chose, they would be forced to stay in the Fire Nation for their eventual death. How was he supposed to choose a suitable fate for his friends when either way, they'll be unhappy?


	15. Chapter 15

"Azula, darling," Aang said in a sweet voice, "I think it's best that I discuss this with my friends."

"And why's that?" she asked. Aang gave her a smile.

"I want them to have a better ending," he replied. "By talking to them about this important decision, I'll know if they will be happy dead or alive in the Fire Nation. Then I'll be able to focus on your happiness." He leaned up on his toes and kissed Azula's cheek. She gasped at his tender touch and passed her fingers over the kiss's location. She looked at Aang whose face and eyes were both bright with happiness. She couldn't help, but return his smile.

"I suppose you can talk to your friends," she said. "But I _will_ be listening and watching."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I don't want the Waterbender to kiss or hug you and, in case this is a trap, I don't want you to say or do anything that I view is suspicious," Azula said.

"But Azula," Aang protested, wrapping his arms around her, "how can we build our relationship if you don't trust me?" She tensed in his embrace. However, she managed to return it. "If you want to prove you trust me, you'll give me the privacy I need with my friends." A part of Azula wanted to say no to him and tell him that flattery wasn't going to work on her, but another part wanted to give into him and grant him his wish and listen to the conversation in secrecy.

"Fine," she said. "I will allow you to talk to your friends, Aang." He looked up to her and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," he said before he kissed her. She felt her heart race and her face grew warm. This was the moment she dreamed of and it was perfect. She returned the kiss with passion. Although Aang wasn't expecting this, he let her do what she wanted as long as he would get to see his friends. When they finished, Azula guided Aang down the prison's curved hallway until they reached the designated cell.

"Be sure to make this visit quick," she said. "If you're in there for a long time, I might suspect something's going on."

"I'll try not to be long," Aang stated before he entered the cell. Inside, he saw Sokka bound with rope, Katara chained to one of the walls and Toph's body encased in a metallic box hanging from the ceiling just like Bumi. He softened his gaze as he stepped forward. "Hey, guys," he greeted softly. The moment they heard his voice, they turned their heads and smiled at him.

"Aang! You're here! Oh, thank goodness!" cried Sokka.

"How'd you get out of your cell, Twinkletoes?" asked Toph.

"Did you escape?" Katara questioned anxiously.

"Guys, guys, one at a time!" laughed Aang. They immediately stopped and forced themselves to relax. "Listen, Azula let me out of my cell to tell you something that could affect all of you for the rest of your lives."

"What is it?" Toph queried. At first, Aang was reluctant to speak, but he knew he had no choice.

"You can either live in here in the Fire Nation as spouses of Zuko and Azula's friends or you can die," he said with a sob.

"What?" Katara exclaimed. "Azula wants _you_ to decide that?"

"Aang, you can't!" Sokka protested. "It's bad enough that we're in a prison, but dying or living here is even worse!"

"What are you gonna do, Aang?" Toph asked.

"My option," he replied. He checked outside of the cell to see if Azula or a Dai Li agent or guard was around and then he crept forward to whisper, "I'm gonna get us all out of here."

"How?" Sokka whispered back. "In case you haven't noticed, Toph and Katara need a key to break out and I need a knife and we have no idea where Appa is."

"Trust me, Sokka," Aang said, wearing his old grin, "I'll take care of it all."


End file.
